This invention relates to a reinforcement device for a door, and to a door including such a device. The invention relates, in particular, to a reinforced vehicle door which allows ingress and egress of a passenger into, and out of, a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
A vehicle door is conventionally constructed of a frame constituted by a metal plate having in-turned flanges at the ends thereof, a door panel fixed to the frame on the outside thereof, and an internal trim panel fixed to the inside surface of the frame. In order to strengthen such a vehicle door, particularly in order to protect passengers from side impacts, it is known to position a side impact beam within the vehicle door. Typically, this beam extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is fixed to the frame by, for example, welded, rivets or bolts. Hinges are attached to one of the flanges of the frame, and a latch mechanism is secured to the other flange.